It All Started With A Kiss
by donotsrock
Summary: When Hermione kisses Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the cheek as an act of gratitude, she doesn't know which impact the little gesture will have on her life. (Rating may increase)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Prologue – A Fateful Kiss 

Hermione was having a very good day. It was her birthday, her seventeenth birthday, and so far she'd received lots of presents. Of course, she didn't think that birthdays (and Christmas) were all about presents, but knew that love and friendship were the best presents one could get – but a first edition copy of _20th Century Potions_ still managed to make her heart speed up and her breath hitch in her throat.

Unwrapping the expensive book, she carefully examined the soft leather and the exquisite parchment.

"Hello, Earth to Hermione!" Harry waved his hand in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention, while Ron stared at him, not getting the Muggle reference.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up. She had wanted this book since the beginning of her sixth year. She had asked Professor Snape again and again to give her a pass for the restricted section of the library so that she could study it for her N.E.W.T. Advanced Potions class. Among seven other students, Hermione had chosen Potions as one of her N.E.W.T. classes, simply because she liked the subject and had hoped it would provide a bit of a challenge. And so far, the exacting Professor had not disappointed her, making the assignments more and more difficult until, at the end of her sixth year, she had to stay up one night in order to finish an essay. She had been thrilled.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she asked, finally looking up.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tonight, with Ron, Ginny and me," Harry said. "We want to celebrate your birthday."

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted, but of course I'll come," she said, still a bit absent. She opened the book and gasped. In Professor Snape's elegant handwriting was a short note written on the first page.

_Miss Granger, _

_I hope now, that you finally own a copy of the book so obviously special to you, you will refrain from knocking at my door late at night because you feel you are not able to sleep without reading paragraph two of page 143 once again. _

_- Professor S. Snape_

Hermione giggled. That was typically Snape. He spent more money than any reasonable person would, only to get rid of her.

"Hermione!" Ron said empathically. "I know it's your birthday, but I was trying to have a conversation with you."

Hermione looked at him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry, Ron. I promise, I'll listen."

Ron eyed her suspiciously. She had her hand on the cover, protectively hugging the book to her chest. He could practically see her mind wandering off to whatever the book was about.

"It's only a book, Hermione!" he said, a bit miffed that she paid more attention to that stupid book than to her supposed best friend.

"It's not just a book! It's _20th Century Potions_!"

She said the book title as if he was supposed to bow in front of the thing, her eyes shining with excitement. Ron just shrugged.

"Who sent it, anyway?", he asked.

"Professor Snape did," she smiled, opening the book again.

"Snape!" Ron echoed, although his tone was very different form Hermione's. "Whatever for?"

Hermione's head whipped around to look at him properly. She narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Ron, only because you don't have a sense for academics and literature doesn't mean that everyone has to be as ignorant as you are." She put the book into her bag, along with various other gifts she had received during breakfast. "And for your information, I respect _Professor_ Snape" (-she put extra emphasis on his title-) "for his intellect and skill in potion making, and now, I'm going to thank him for the present he gave me."

Hermione stood up and wanted to turn towards the head table, but then saw that Professor Snape wasn't present yet. Determined not to sit down again, she stalked off towards the huge wooden doors that led out of the Great Hall in search of her teacher.

Just when she was about to step through the doors, she bumped into someone.

"Professor Snape!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"That much was obvious," he said, straightening his robes. He wanted to move on to his place, but found that his prize student was blocking the way. "You are standing in the way, Miss Granger."

"Sorry, sir. But I wanted to talk to you. About the book-"

"Miss Granger," the Potions Master interrupted. "I can only advise you to take the note seriously. I hope I will not see you in my chambers after hours again."

At his words, a couple of Ravenclaws sitting near them raised their eyebrows. Professor Snape glared at them.

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise I will not disturb you any more," Hermione said. She wasn't intimidated in the least, but that came probably from her euphoria. She still couldn't grasp the fact that she now possessed one of the best contemporary guides to brewing potions and testing their effectiveness. Her heart nearly stopped when she thought of the chapter about developing potions.

Maybe it was that thought that triggered it, maybe it was only one of those situations that people later said to be inevitable. But one way or the other, what was about to happen would change the lives of the two people who least expected it to happen.

"Sir, I just… I wanted to say… Thank you, Professor Snape," she said, and probably out of impulse, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

The professor's eyes widened, and almost every sound in the Great Hall died away.

Hermione had expected Professor Snape to be furious. But he simply stared at her. Looking around, she found others staring, too. She frowned. "What-"

She was interrupted, once again, by her professor. He grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the Great Hall. He didn't let go until they were in the potions classroom. Snape pushed her towards a chair, gesturing for her to sit down, and started pacing.

"What have you done, you foolish little girl?" he asked finally, his eyes staring accusingly at her.

"What…?" Hermione was confused. "Well, I thanked you for a present, Professor."

"You kissed me!"

"On the cheek," she defended herself.

"Exactly!" he yelled, as if a quick peck on the cheek was worse than grabbing his privates in front of everyone.

"And only to say thank you," she continued.

"You really don't know, do you?" he said, and started pacing again.

"Know what?" She got more confused every minute. He didn't make sense at all, and it was Professor Snape, for Merlin's sake. He had to make sense. It was one of those Unwritten Laws of Nature that Snape knew the answer to every question, and made fun of everyone who didn't.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid that, by the end of this month, you will be Mrs. Severus Snape."

End Prologue

A/N: This story, in case you didn't notice, is very ooc (even more so in later chapters) and partly very silly and unrealistic. Please ignore that, it's all for the sake of humour.

Apart from that, please not that this story is not beta-ed. If you detect major spelling and/or grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it.

Additional Notes: I know I am writing "Less than Strangers" a the moment, but I've been hit by the curse of writer's block. I don't know if you noticed, but I've – parallel to this story – uploaded an MST of "I know what you did last summer" and I have several other ideas. I promise I will still work on LtS, but as of now, I can't. I'll have to wait till this block is over. I can, however, tell you that chapter eight of LtS will be very, very long (twice as long as the other chapters) and I will update in a few weeks (hopefully).

donotsrock


	2. Chapter One Ancient Law

Chapter One – Ancient Law

"WHAT?" she screamed, jumping up. She started pacing, too. "You've got to be joking, Professor." She mumbled something to herself, and then stopped to face her teacher. "Please, say that you are pulling my leg."

Snape shook his head. "When a witch, on the day she becomes of age," he started, "kisses a wizard on his right cheek in public, she expresses her acceptance of a marriage proposal."

Hermione could only stare. "But… so what? You didn't propose, and thus there's nothing I could accept. Problem solved!"

"It's not that easy," Snape said. "It doesn't matter if I proposed. It's Ancient Wizarding Law. We are now officially engaged."

"No!" Hermione tried to focus on her breathing, tried to keep it even. "We will go and tell them."

Snape shook his head again. "Not an option. The kiss sealed a magical contract."

"Contract? I never knew there was a contract!"

"There wasn't." Snape sighed. That was what made Hermione understand the full extend of the 'situation'. Professor Snape never sighed in public. In fact, he never showed any emotion, except maybe hate.

She had to sit down. "I need to sit down," she said.

"Of course," Snape replied. "Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I bloody well don't! I need an explanation!"

"Miss Granger," he hissed. "Calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

Snape only curled his lip. "Of course." He went over to his desk and picked up a vial with a deep blue liquid inside. "Come on."

She followed him into his office and from there to his sitting room. On a normal day, she would have stopped and admired the huge portrait that hung above the mantelpiece. When she had first seen it, she had stared at it in awe. It showed a magnificent landscape – green meadows, soft hills in the background, a small lake in the foreground, and a deep forest on one side. But the most fascinating thing was the witch sitting on a rock near the lake. She was brushing her long, golden hair, and hummed quietly. The woman was beautiful – probably the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. Professor Snape had told her that the woman was Mother Nature impersonated, and everyone saw her in his own way.

"Drink."

She took the vial, but didn't drink the potion. "What is that?"

"Calming Potion. I insist," he added when she opened her mouth.

Glaring at him, Hermione downed the vial in one huge gulp and immediately started coughing. Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"Sit down."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. _He would be good at playing Simon Says_, she thought, almost giggling like a fool. _God, what did he put into that potion?_

"Now listen, Miss Granger. And don't interrupt me. You can ask questions later."

She nodded.

"Around the time when Hogwarts was founded, the Magical World was formulating a sort of code of conduct. All rules and regulations were written down and sealed off by magic. They could not be broken." Snape sighed again, and went over to a cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and downed it. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, she started to bite her lip nervously.

"One section was about marriage and courtship. The age of consent for a woman was thirteen, but it was raised to fifteen, and later to sixteen. If a lady was old enough, she could be courted by any male of proper status and age. However, until she turned seventeen and therefore was old enough to be married, the proposals were kept a secret, and the bride got to chose on the day of her birthday. Usually, her family had a feast, and every suitor was invited. The lady chose with a kiss," he added in a mock voice and poured himself another glass. "The law was never revoked, and is thus still binding us to it. Whether I did propose or not is not a question, because by law, you chose me and thereby practically said I did."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Is there no way we could… undo it?"

"No."

"And what if we told them that I didn't know and-"

"No."

"Or if I said I-"

"No."

She was close to exploding. "Professor Snape, with all due respect – this might be a joke for you, but I fail to see the funny part. A thousand year old law is trying to dictate my life, and I will not let that happen."

Snape laughed bitterly. "Do you think I wanted that? _You_ kissed me!"

"Argh! I didn't _know_!"

He eyed her disdainfully, and said, "Yes, I suppose you wouldn't, considering who your parents are."

Hermione drew in a breath. "Professor," she sharply hissed, "I truly regret that I ever respected you, and saw you as something different than the slimy, hateful, disgusting git everyone else seems to see."

She knew he was surprised, but he didn't show it. She didn't even want to know if she'd hurt his feelings (_Feelings,_ her inner self snorted. _That greasy slimeball doesn't have any feelings!_). And she felt a slight satisfaction because she'd managed to insult him and he hadn't shouted at her. Yet. So she decided to make a quick exit and leave him to brood. She rummaged for the book.

"I will leave now, _sir_. Don't expect me to talk to you again. To me, the subject is closed." She threw the book onto the sofa and turned, storming out without looking back.

Hermione hurried to get to her first class of the day, Transfiguration. She would be late, but she was sure that Professor McGonagall would understand.

While she was on her way, she went over their conversation again. What had he said? That she would be Mrs. Snape by the end of September?

She snorted. "I think not," she muttered to herself, entering the corridor that led to the Transfiguration classroom. She didn't know if she should laugh, be angry, cry, or just forget everything that happened this day. Maybe all of these.

Hermione took another deep breath and straightened her robe. Then she knocked on the classroom door.

"Enter," she heard Professor McGonagall's voice from inside.

Fighting back the slightly queasy feeling in her stomach, she opened the door and went into the classroom. Even as she heard the whispers start, she held her head high and looked Professor McGonagall squarely in the eye.

"Professor, please excuse my tardiness. I was-" She stopped. It wasn't that she had _wanted_ to stop. She just couldn't go on. "I mean, I talked to-"

Again, her mouth wouldn't open again. She had wanted to say that she'd talked to Snape. But apparently, her body refused to follow that order.

_The bastard! He makes a fool out of me with his stupid little charms!_

She was furious. How dare he hex her? How dare he make her look stupid?

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice was as stern as ever, but Hermione could clearly see that her favourite professor was dying to ask what everyone else seemed so keen on knowing. But she hoped that the professor wouldn't do so in front of everybody.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Take a seat, Miss Granger. And come to me after classes," the older witch said, pointing to Hermione's seat. Relief flooded her, but she was still aware that every eye followed her as she went to her seat.

Silently, she took her quill and parchment, and started to take notes as McGonagall continued the lesson.

"'Mione," Ron whispered urgently from her right.

She looked at him.

"What is going on?" She could see his disbelief, and confusion.

"Not now," she hissed. _Besides, I _can't_ talk about it._

Two minutes later, Harry, who sat on her left side, nudged her gently. She ignored him. He nudged again.

"What?"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall stopped her lecture. "Would you care to share that with the rest of the class?"

"Professor, I assure you I didn't-" she started, but was interrupted by someone shouting from the back.

"When's the wedding?"

The class burst out laughing.

Hermione, refusing to be embarrassed, glared at them.

"Careful, Hermione, you might have caught Snape's glare while you were snogging this morning!" a Ravenclaw said.

Hermione scowled at them, but that only made things worse. Professor McGonagall called for silence, but she couldn't stop the sniggers and whispers. Hermione just wished the ground would swallow her up. And if that wasn't an option, she at least wanted to be able to say his name. That way, she would be able to defend herself.

That day, she hated Transfiguration. She was just glad that it was Friday, which meant that, after Transfiguration, she only had to get through Arithmancy. For the first time, she couldn't enjoy the class, and it was all Snape's fault.

_Bastard!_ she thought fervently.

As soon as they were dismissed, Hermione started for the dungeons, only to be cornered by Harry, Ginny and Ron in the Entrance Hall. They dragged her into an empty classroom and warded the door.

"Hermione!"

"WHAT?"

"You and – SNAPE!!!"

"Yes, Ron, I heard you. No need to shout," Hermione said, sighing deeply. She sat down on the teacher's desk and stared at the far wall.

"Hermione, where were you after breakfast?" Harry entered her field of vision from the right, a worried frown on his face. Together with Ron's outraged and Ginny's disbelieving expressions, it was enough to make her want to cry.

"I was in-"

_Great,_ she thought sourly. _What else can't I say?_

"Yes?"

"I can't!" Her shoulders slumped down and soon, her head followed. She looked just as she felt – exhausted, confused, and at the verge of tears.

"You can't what?" Ginny asked. She came up beside Hermione and gently put an arm around the older girl.

"Talk."

"Why not?"

She tried to speak, but the words "Because Professor Snape hexed me" just wouldn't come out. Helplessly, she looked at Ginny.

"You can't tell," Ginny said, nodding understandingly.

But Hermione made a decision. She needed to talk to Snape.

"I need to go," she said, and left her friends in confusion and worry.

Hermione went into the dungeons, and searched for Snape. But when he didn't open after ten minutes, she figured he wasn't in his chambers. That left the Great Hall.

On her way, she passed several groups of students, who all started giggling and pointing at the same time. She ignored them.

Then she stood in front of the doors and prepared herself to face a hall full whispering students and professors, and the man she had vowed not to talk to again.

_This is so unreal,_ she thought, and pushed the doors open.

Everyone watched her as she approached the Head Table, her eyes locked on Snape's. She was just glad she didn't trip.

As soon as she stood in front of him, every whispered conversation had died away, and it was dead silent in the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore was the only one who was still eating, although even he watched the unlikely couple out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, using his voice as a weapon. it was so soft that one could mistake it for a whisper, but Hermione knew better than to trust it.

She couldn't speak. She opened her mouth, but every time she started to say something, she couldn't. _He can't be serious!_

Angrily, Hermione glared at him (and everyone else), and took out quill and parchment. She wrote: _Take this damn hex off of me, or I will hex you._ After a moment's consideration, she added _you bastard_ and handed the note to Snape.

He read it and – shook his head.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked. _Ah, as long as I don't try to use his title or name, I can talk to him,_ she figured. _And I can't say anything about him to others._

"I meant no, I won't," he said, and picked up his fork again, clearly dismissing her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she prepared herself to shout, when she was interrupted – once again – by a yell out of the crowd. She was sure it came from Slytherin table.

"What, Granger, he doesn't want you any more?"

Hermione bit her lip_. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry._ She repeated it over and over again. _Not in front of them. I won't._

She could feel she was losing the battle. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and she heard various other remarks that didn't improve matters. The laughter grew louder. Life just wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything wrong, and yet she was being punished in the worst way imaginable. She was used to being the laughing stock because of her hair, or her bossy know-it-all attitude. Everyone was making fun of that, even her friends. But that was something she didn't take personally, because it wasn't something she couldn't change. She could always cut her hair, or use charms and spells to keep it in place. She could start wearing more feminine clothes, and use make-up. She could stop lecturing people on rules and start talking about boys and music. But she didn't want to, so it didn't matter to her. But this, this was different. She hadn't known about this stupid law or the consequences of a little thank you kiss. It wasn't her fault, and it just wasn't fair that it was all happening to her. 

Then suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She hadn't realised that Snape had left his place and now stood next to her.

"Hermione," he said. She looked at him, expecting to see his usual half-mocking smirk that he reserved for Gryffindors, or at least his normal scowl. But instead, he looked at her with concern in his eyes. She was even more confused.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Immediately, the Hall fell silent again. No one had ever heard the potions master utter an apology – and to a Gryffindor(!) student.

"We should probably talk about this somewhere else," he suggested. She only stared at him. "Come on." She let him take her hand and lead her to one of the side doors.

"Oh, and Summers, that's one week detention with Filch," Snape shouted over his shoulder to a Slytherin fifth year.

Then they were, once again, one their way into the dungeons.

"I'm sorry," he said again, once they entered his living room. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She only nodded. She was obviously still a bit upset. He didn't blame her. They had been awful, and if it had been like that all morning, he really owed her a lot more than just an apology.

Severus drew his wand and muttered "Finite Incantatem", pointing it at Hermione. "I only wanted to prevent any gossip. I didn't know that it would be that drastic. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you already said that!"

He was surprised. She wasn't upset anymore, he guessed. More like furious. But surely he, the most feared teacher at Hogwarts, wouldn't be intimidated by a silly girl that thought he was a 'slimy, hateful, disgusting git', would he?

"Why did you say that, by the end of the month, I would be… that I'd be your… you know," she finished lamely.

"Because it's true," Severus replied calmly. He could only imagine the things she was feeling concerning their engagement. She probably assumed he was hating it, too. But contrary to public belief, he didn't loathe the Gryffindor witch. He respected her intellect and admired her skill. He wasn't as opposed to the idea to marry her as she seemed to be. But of course he wouldn't tell her.

"Well, explain it to me. Since I'm just a 'foolish little girl' you surely wouldn't expect me to understand your very cryptic remarks," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled inwardly. _She's pouting. I can't believe it. _

"The kiss sealed a magical contract, as I said, and it can only be broken by death. I hope I assume correctly that you don't want to die." She nodded. "Neither do I. So we will be forced to fulfil the contract's conditions."

"I understand that," she said, "but what about the ultimatum?"

"Wizarding contracts are to be fulfilled until the next full moon." He picked up his calendar from the desk and threw it over to her. "The next full moon is September 29. So we'll have to marry on the 29th at the latest."

"Ten days," she whispered, shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation. "And what if we just don't? If we ignore it?"

He shook his head. "We can't. The law would force us."

"What do you mean? The Aurors would come, gag us and drag up to an altar where we would be forced to say 'I do', being held at wand point?" She smiled grimly, and sat down on the sofa.

"No, of course not. But we would be outcasts." He took a seat opposite her.

She raised an eyebrow in imitation of one of his trademark expressions. She didn't quite manage, but he understood her nonetheless. They were already outcasts in a way. And ex-Death Eater and a know-it-all bookworm. But what he was talking about was far worse.

"They would expel us from the magical world," he said calmly, his eyes fixated on her.

Her head snapped up. "What? They would… but they can't. I don't…"

"Believe me, Miss Granger. I would very much like things to be what they were, but that is impossible. What we can do now is to make the best of it."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" she asked, her tone resigned.

He could only agree.

End Chapter One

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: I think I know why I'm suddenly so full of silly fluffyness: I'm fed up with the dark themes surrounding LtS! But I'll still try to go on writing that.

Review would be nice…


	3. Chapter Two Preparations

Chapter Two – Preparations 

Hermione woke with a start. She was lying on something hard. She grabbed behind her and pulled a book from underneath her. Then she opened her eyes and she gasped.

She was lying on a bed, but it wasn't her own. It was a huge four poster with tasteful blue linen. Looking around, she found books everywhere, and assumed that she must be in Snape's bedroom. But the man himself was nowhere in sight.

Carefully, Hermione put the book down on a stack of books that occupied the bedside table, and got up. She opened the first door she came across, and was greeted with dozens of black robes. Snape's wardrobe. She closed the door again, and tried the next one. Bathroom. A nice one. The last door had to be the exit.

She went through the dimly lit hallway and entered the living room. Snape was lying on the sofa, sound asleep. His mouth was slightly open and he looked ridiculous. She giggled and he woke up.

"You're awake," he said, suppressing a yawn.

"Obviously," she said. "You should have woken me. That sofa looks uncomfortable."

"It is," Snape said, and stood up. He stretched, and his bones cracked loudly. From the glint in his eyes she could see he was doing it on purpose, just to get a reaction. When she didn't say anything, he dropped the act.

"Do you want breakfast? The house elf can bring it."

"House elf? Don't you know that we shouldn't use House Elves to satisfy our needs? It's exploitation of another race, and even if they are not human, they are still very much alive and have feelings. We can't just-"

"So, you don't want breakfast then?" he interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "Tea and toast please."

Snape nodded and left for the bedroom. He would change clothes and order breakfast, she assumed. Frowning, she looked around. her eyes fell upon the book she'd returned to him the previous day. It was now sitting on his desk.

Hesitantly, she took it in one hand and studied the cover. It was a very simple black leather book, with silvery letters craved into it. Beneath the title, the picture of a cauldron could be seen.

"You can open it, you know. It's yours."

Hermione turned around. "I know. Thank you."

"I told the house elf to bring some of your clothes, too," he said hesitantly. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower just yet."

"Why not?"

He shook his head. She was already engulfed in the book, and he was sure that she wouldn't listen anyway. But he said it nevertheless. "Because you just spent the night in your professor's chambers."

Her head snapped up. "Merlin!"

"Indeed." He sat down at the desk. "I suggest that you change, and then we have breakfast. We can discuss everything afterwards."

She nodded and went back into the bedroom. Her favourite jeans and shirt were there. Happily, she changed clothes and thought about the turn of events. She had accepted that she would have to marry Severus Snape. What she still couldn't believe was that they had talked half the night and managed to be civil, friendly even. Of course, they had only discussed neutral matters, such as potions and, well, potions. There weren't much neutral topics for a seventeen year old Gryffindor student and her thirty-seven year old Potions Professor, who was also the Head of Slytherin House.

Still a bit disbelievingly, she joined her soon-to-be husband for breakfast.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Relief was evident on Ron's face.

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. Ron had a talent for making things worse, and by shouting across the Common Room he had accomplished nothing – only that now everyone was watching her _again_.

She gave him a look that clearly said "What do you think?" before saying, "I believe that's none of your business." She went over to her friends, who all stared at her. She knew they wanted details, but she couldn't tell them. But this time it was out of her own free will. Severus (as she was supposed to call him now) and she had decided that it would be best to keep quiet.

Right now, she was on her way to her room to make a list of things she needed. Severus would take her to Diagon Alley, and they would prepare everything for the wedding. Fortunately, Severus hadn't wanted a huge event, but only a small ceremony, which was perfectly fine with her. The only problem was to get her friends there without Ginny staring at her, Ron fainting and Harry threatening Snape.

She gave them a wink and headed down to her room, knowing that they would follow. As Head Girl she had her own room that was not upstairs with the other dormitories, but was situated one floor below the Common Room. She had access through a staircase that led down from the Common Room.

She said the password and left the door open for her friends, who followed her closely.

As soon as they were all there, Hermione closed and warded the door.

"I know you want an explanation, but I can't tell you just yet. You have to trust me on this," she started.

"But Hermione, you kissed him!" Ron yelled.

"I know," she said.

"On your birthday!" Ron started pacing.

"Well, from what Ron has told me, you are now engaged to Snape," Harry said. Ron made a strangled sound and sat down on her bed.

"Please, just… let it go. I can't tell you yet, but I will explain it to you. Later. I promise. But right now, I have to go." She charmed a piece of parchment so that it listed all things that needed restocking or replacement, pocketed the list and took her cloak.

"Hermione," came Ron's calm voice from behind her. "Where did you sleep last night?"

She sighed. She knew he wouldn't let it go. He would ask again and again, until it drove them both mad. She decided to shock him into silence, so she fastened her cloak, grabbed the door handle and, before leaving, said, "I slept in Professor Snape's bed."

"Ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"What did you tell them?" He held the door out for her, and offered her his arm, which she took. They were well aware that probably everyone who had access to one of the windows on this side of the castle was now spying on them.

"That I slept in your bed tonight," she answered truthfully.

He shot her a surprised look.

"Well, it wasn't technically a lie. I did sleep there." She grinned. "But they don't know you didn't."

He felt the urge to roll his eyes – again. He didn't know why, but in the last two days, he had acted completely against his nature. _Must be her bad influence,_ he decided.

"You know, you could have been Slytherin," he said pensively.

"No, I couldn't," she replied, suddenly sounding harsh.

He looked at her.

"I'm no pureblood." She sounded bitter, but he was sure that it was because of what he had said to her the previous day.

 "Hermione… I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry at you and wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean it." He was surprised at himself. Normally, he wouldn't have apologised to anyone, yet somehow in the last two days, he'd apologised to her again and again.

"Severus, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

They were silent after that until they reached the gates. Quickly, Severus Apparated them into Diagon Alley.

"Give me your list," Hermione said, grabbing his list and studying it. "I think it's best if we split up. You can get the ingredients you need, and the quills I need. Then you can stop by at the pet shop and ask if they have that special Kneazle food I ordered for Crookshanks. I will go to Madam Malkin's and get the robes, that will probably take as long as you need for everything, and then we can meet up at Flourish & Blotts. What do you say?"

"I think that will be best," Severus agreed. He reached into his robes and pulled out a little leather sack. "Here's some money."

"But Severus, that's far too mu-" Hermione started to protest, but Severus interrupted her.

"Never mind. Just get some decent robes, alright? I couldn't stand Lucius Malfoy sneering at me because my bride wears cheap rags."

Hermione didn't know how to retort. She was pretty sure that Severus had just insulted her robes, but at the same time she was acutely aware of their situation. She really would marry him. _Marry_ him! After a few seconds, she just settled for a lame "Sure."

"Good," Severus said, putting the lists away. "I'll see you in an hour at Flourish & Blotts, in the Middle Ages."

"Hmm." She turned away. To anyone else it might have sounded strange to meet up in "the Middle Ages," but she knew what he meant. He was referring to the History section of the bookshop, in the back, hidden from view. She smiled slightly at his choice of meeting place. She would have chosen the same spot, to be true. Come to think of it, she always had had a better inklings to his jokes than her classmates. Of course, most of his "jokes" were cruel jibes aimed at helpless students, but she had to admit – some of his wordplays and cleverly hidden double entendres were just hilarious.

Shaking her head, Hermione entered Madam Malkin's robe shop. Madam Malkin, dressed in her trademark mauve robes, a horrible colour in Hermione's opinion, greeted her with a warm smile, but Hermione could see the confusion in her gaze. After all, she was still a Hogwarts student, and as such it was unlikely for her to come wandering into a shop in Diagon Alley all of a sudden.

"Good morning, Madam Malkin," she said, smiling at the smaller witch.

"Miss – Granger, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, dear, what can I do for you?"

"I, er, need new robes. For a special occasion." Hermione felt awkward. It was the first time that she would admit her "engagement" to anyone besides her friends – and she hadn't even _told_ them, not really anyway. Severus had taken over the task of speaking to the Headmaster, if only very briefly. She knew that several conversations were waiting for them once they returned to Hogwarts. "For a wedding," she added upon seeing Madam Malkin's inquiring gaze.

"Oh, how exciting. What colour should they be? Did the bride specify anything?" Madam Malkin took out a heavy booklet with fabric samples, opening it and pointing at a sample of a sickly yellow colour.

"Er, well, I am the bride," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks flame.

"_Really_? I suppose you'll be wearing white then, dear?" Madam Malkin studied her a moment, and Hermione knew she wanted to ask whom she was marrying. Stubbornly, Hermione returned the gaze. _You'll learn soon enough_, she thought.

"Now, let me take your measurements and I'll see if I have something in your size." The plump witch raised her wand and a small army of tape measures fluttered around Hermione's body, Madam Malkin "hmm"-ing from time to time. Finally, the tape measures stopped and flew back into their case.

"Yes, I think I have the perfect robe for you," the older witch said, smiling secretively. "Wait here a second." With that, she scurried to the back of the shop, and Hermione inspected some of the robes on display.

"Here, dear," Madam Malkin said, breathing heavily, as if she'd run all the time. "Look at this – isn't it beautiful?"

She was holding a creamy white robe, only it wasn't a usual wizarding robe. Hermione could make out a flowing silk skirt and bodice, embroidered with black pearls. The shoulders were free, and Hermione was sure that the bodice would hold up purely on magic. A cape, not unlike a robe, was also attached to the dress. The cape was a slightly darker, champagne white colour, with fine, golden and silver threads woven into the fabric. It was shimmering in the light.

Hermione was breathless. It really was a beautiful dress. "It's… wow!"

"Yes, isn't it? Go on, try it one, Miss Granger, let's see if it fits. And don't worry about the cape, I'll have to help you with that."

Hermione, carefully not being too rough, quickly stepped into a small changing room off the main shop and changed into the wedding dress. At first she wasn't sure if the bodice fit – it was awfully tight – but Madam Malkin explained to her that it was supposed to be like this.

Hermione tied her hair up to give Madam Malkin better access to her neck, where she expertly fastened the cape. It still left a huge portion of her shoulders free.

"You should take it," her mirror image advised her when Hermione was staring into the magical mirror.

"You look beautiful in it," Madam Malkin said.

Hermione sighed. "I'll take it," she finally said. Modesty and practicality be damned – it wasn't as if she'd get married every day, so she could as well make the best out of it and look stunning.

"Now you only need matching underwear," Madam Malkin said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Hermione changed back into her normal robes, while the shopkeeper went to fetch "something special."

"No," said Hermione. "No way I'm going to wear that." She eyed the small strip of clothing warily. She wasn't going to wear anything with less fabric on it than a sock.

"But it's very popular; all the young witches wear them," Madam Malkin tried to persuade her. "Witch Weekly says it's the newest fashion. Even the Muggle have something similar, although theirs are a lot more uncomfortable – they don't have spells to make them feel like old boxers." The witch burst out into laughter, but Hermione still shook her head.

"No," she said again. Finally, she settled for something more conventional, but by no means prudish and old-fashioned.

"So, is that all?" Madam Malkin asked, bagging the selected items.

"Er, no. My, er, fiancé need new dress robes for the wedding as well."

"Well, he'll have to come and let me get his measurements," Madam Malkin replied.

"He said you have his measurement already."

"Well then, who is it?"

Hermione knew the witch had wanted to ask that from the very first minute she'd announced to be getting married, but now she couldn't stall any longer.

"Severus Snape." Madam Malkin gasped.

Hermione ignored her. _I will have to get used to that reaction_, she sighed to herself.

"But he's…"

"I know. But I still need to get him new dress robes," Hermione said, politely ignoring Madam Malkin's gaping mouth.

"Of course," the shopkeeper replied, walking to the back of the shop in a daze. She returned with a selection of black robes, and Hermione was thankful that the woman at least hadn't forgotten that Severus would never in his life wear anything colourful. Eyeing the shocked state Madam Malkin was in, that was indeed a surprise.

Hermione chose a set of completely black dress robes, only distinguishable because of the silver fastenings and the tastefully embroidered back.

Ten minutes later, when she left for the bookshop, she felt exhausted already.

"You're here already," Severus said, turning the corner in the bookshop. "What did you buy?"

Hermione let him see the dress robes she'd bought for him, but wouldn't how him her own dress.

"You can't see it. It's bad luck," she said.

"You only bought one dress." Severus sounded almost amazed.

"Of course! Why would I buy something else?" she said, handing him back the rest of the money.

Severus took the sack, but didn't put it away. "Hermione. This was the money I had intended for you to spend on yourself, minus the money for my dress robes. And I still wish for you to spend it."

"But, Severus! There must be over fifty Galleons in there!"

He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"SO?" she echoed, slightly louder. "I have no use for that much money!"

"You don't?" he said, grinning. Two seconds later, he held up a book. Hermione eyes swayed to the title, and she gasped. A first edition of _Experimental Potions –Cauldron Explosions That Led to Great Discoveries _by Douglas Stewart.

Severus moved the book slightly to the right, and her eyes followed it, almost hypnotised by the cover. "You could buy it – but as you said, you don't have much use for money, so I'll just put it back and—"

Hermione snatched the book from him and opened it eagerly.

"That's what I thought," Severus said, beginning to look through the shelves himself.

An hour later, they accidentally met in the Potions section, and then decided to move on. They still had a few things on their list.

After a quick lunch in Muggle London (neither of them had felt like eating in the Leaky Cauldron – everyone kept staring at them), Hermione and Severus made their way to the jeweller's.

_Funkle's Jewellery_ was an elegant and expensive shop, but Severus was adamant on buying their wedding rings there, so Hermione agreed.

Mr Funkle himself was a short man with expertly groomed grey hair and expensive-looking, unobtrusive glasses. He greeted Severus like an old friend, and Hermione soon realised that the two men actually _were_ old friends.

"Severus Snape! What can I do for you? It's been a long time," Mr Funkle's low, pleasant voice said. "And you've brought someone, too."

"Yes, William, my fiancée, Hermione Granger. Hermione, an old friend of my family, William Funkle."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn again at the insinuations that introduction brought with it. _Fiancée_ sounded so official. They shook hands.

"Congratulation, Severus, Miss Granger. I hope I do get invited to the wedding?" William Funkle's smile was genuine, and Hermione relaxed a bit. 

"Actually, we were planning a very planning a very private ceremony, with only our relatives present. But I'll make sure to invite you over sometime, how is that?" Severus said, also smiling.

"Very well, I understand your wish for privacy, Severus. But be sure that I will hold you to that invitation…" William turned to Hermione, now grinning mischievously. "And if he is ever mean to you, my dear, don't let him get to you. underneath it all he is just a lonely child that wants to be loved."

Severus scowled at that, and Hermione had to laugh. She immediately liked William.

"So, I assume you want to buy wedding rings?"

Severus nodded, the scowl still in place. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but nothing fancy. Just simple gold or silver gold rings, no stones," she said, following William to a glass case nearby.

"No stones?" Severus said. "You don't want a stone?"

"I don't need one," Hermione replied.

"Practical, as always," he said dryly.

"I don't need one," she said firmly. "Besides, we just spend half a fortune on books."

William laughed at that. "I should have guessed that Severus would marry a woman who can hold her own in a battle of will. And one who's as intelligent and beautiful as you," he said, smiling at Hermione.

She smiled back, feeling herself blush once again. She really liked William.

After another argument about stones, they settled for two silver gold bands, with the simple inscription "_Severus & Hermione, September 29th, 1997_."

Exhausted, they left Diagon Alley and Apparated to Hogsmeade. On their way back to the castle, they discussed what they would say to everybody else.

End Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue.


	4. Chapter Three Wedding? not yet

Chapter Three – Wedding? (not yet…)

"So you proposed to her?" Albus asked, stroking his long beard with one hand, pensively staring at the wall.

Severus sighed inwardly. "I seems so, doesn't it?"

"And she accepted?"

"Obviously."

"And you want me to hold the ceremony?"

"Yes." Severus stood up. He and Hermione had decided to pretend that everything had been planned as it was. No one had to know that he hadn't proposed and that she hadn't really accepted. And after some time, they would either have the marriage annulled, or they would simply stay married but without the common restrictions. After all, it was only a marriage on paper to begin with.

"I have to say, this is quite a shock for me," Albus said, finally focussing his gaze on his Potions Professor. "I never would have thought…"

Severus stayed calm under the Headmaster's stare, but on the inside he was fidgeting nervously. "Albus, it's hardly a surprise we kept this a secret," he finally said. "At the end of the month, we will be married. Our relationship will be legal and cannot be contested."

"I understand." Albus sighed. "But I wish you had come to me sooner. How will we get invitations out, and to decorate the Great Hall on such a short notice… We will have to get someone to arrange the-"

"Albus! Hermione doesn't wish a pompous marriage, and neither do I. We just want our closest friends and family to be there. No one else." Severus stood up. "And no reporters."

"Certainly, if that is what you wish."

"We do."

"Very well. I assume Miss Granger is explaining this to Minerva?"

"At this very moment. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to supervise a detention."

At the Headmaster's nod, Severus left the office for his dungeons.

"Well, Miss Granger, if this is what you want, then I cannot stop you," Professor McGonagall said, her concerned gaze resting on her prize student. "However, I have to be sure. Do you love him?"

Hermione swallowed hard. She and Severus had talked this through and then decided to play along and pretend to be in love. They would try to lie as little as possible, or at least she tried to. "I, er, I care for him, and I respect him. I think he's wonderful, and funny, and intelligent. And," she took a deep breath. She had to say it at some point. "And I really do love him."

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly. "Congratulations it is, then, Miss Granger. But I hope you will come to me or the Headmaster should Severus give you a hard time, or treat you badly."

"I don't think Severus will ever harm me, Professor." Hermione stood up and picked up her bag. "Excuse me, but I need to go to my room and owl my parents."

"Of course," Professor McGongall said, holding the door open for her.

Hermione thanked her professor for her support and quickly made her way to the common room. Unfortunately, her friends were waiting for her return.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, grabbing her arm. "Come with me this instant." She dragged Hermione up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, completely ignoring Harry and Ron's angry shouts.

"Ginny! Let go of me!" Hermione freed herself and started down the stairs again, but the staircase was suddenly blocked by Parvati and Lavender, who both wore identical expressions of sensation-hungry gossips.

"Tell us all about it," demanded Parvati.

"Do you really marry Snape?" Lavender asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, since you won't give up… Yes, I am marrying Snape. No, I won't tell you 'all' about it. Yes, he proposed, and yes, I accepted, and no, you are not invited to the wedding because we will have a quiet nice little ceremony with only our families present."

Lavender and Parvati looked decidedly disappointed. "That's all?" Parvati said.

"Did you kiss?" Lavender asked, then gasped. "Did you _sleep_ with him?"

Hermione blushed. She was still a virgin, and from the looks of it, it would stay that way for some time – after all, who would hit on the Potions Master's wife?

"Oh my god, I don't believe it!" Lavender cried. "You slept with Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, and now excuse me, I have to go to my room." She wriggled her way past Parvati and Lavender and didn't stop until she finally arrived in her room.

Seconds later the knocking started. Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She sighed. It seemed that she wouldn't have any peace for the rest of the day. She might as well face them now, so she went and opened the door.

"You slept with Snape!" Ron accused instantly, not even greeting her properly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did I? And how would you know? I don't seem to remember you there…"

"So you did!" Ron said, pointing his finger at her.

"First of all, I did not," she said, and upon seeing Ron's triumphantly smug expression, she added, "yet!" The smug expression disappeared. "And apart from that, it's none of your business. It only concerns me and Severus."

"Severus?" Harry spluttered. "You…I can't believe you. This is SNAPE! We hate Snape!"

"No, Harry, you and Ron hate Snape. I stopped hating him after I learned what he did for us all. He is an Order member, and a spy. he risks his life for us all!"

"And he's mean, hateful and slimy. How can you possibly marry him?" Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You can't tell us you really love that bastard!"

Hermione gritted her teeth. Fury welled up inside of her. It wasn't so much because of what they had said, after all, she had to admit that Severus was pretty mean and hateful, but that her friends didn't trust her judgement or at least tried to accept her choices was a hard blow. Her eyes narrowed. They didn't even try to calm down.

"Get out," she hissed.

"What?" Ron and Harry looked at each other incredulously.

"I said get out! I don't want to see you here as long as you don't accept my decisions and trust my judgement." She opened the door. "I thought that we were friends, but now it seems that this friendship doesn't extend as far as I thought. If you want shout and insult me and my fiancé, please do so elsewhere!"

With a quick shove, Harry and Ron were out of the room, and Hermione closed the door in their dumbstruck faces.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, not you, too."

"No, I just wanted to tell you that, no matter what, I am still your friend. I don't care whom you marry, and why, as long as I don't have to like him suddenly," the redhead said. "And now show me your wedding dress."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I'm glad that you're still my friend."

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning the ceremony and sending out the few invitations. Hermione managed to owl her parents and explain everything as good as she could.

Then it was time for dinner, and the queasy feeling in her stomach was back. Ginny told her not to worry, and linked their arms as a clear sign of friendship and support, and Hermione was glad that she wouldn't have to face the rest of the school alone.

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was aware that almost everyone was staring at her. Exceptions were Harry and Ron, who had averted their eyes out of shame, most of Slytherin House (Hermione assumed they were just uninterested or pretending to be uninterested), and Severus, who had glanced up shortly when they entered the Great Hall, and nodded in greeting, only to continue eating seconds later. She was relieved that he wasn't looking, otherwise she would have blushed, she was sure of that.

The Headmaster interrupted the chatter that had resumed a little later, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," he started, smiling. "it concerns our dear Potions Master, and our Head Girl."

Hermione's head snapped up. _Oh God_, she thought. _He's gonna say it in front of the whole school. _

She looked up and caught Severus' eye. He seemed to be as horrified as she was.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to come up here?"

Hermione forced a smile and made her way up to the High Table. "Headmaster, Professors," she said, sending Severus a panicked look. He made a small gesture, signalling his helplessness.

"As some of you might know already, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger will get married on the 29th this month," the Headmaster said. The chatter started again, but Dumbledore raised his hands, silencing everyone. "That means you have another eight days to decide what to wear, as you are all invited to attend the ceremony, which will be held in the Great Hall around noon."

Hermione and Severus started at the Headmaster, who had started clapping. One after the other, the professors and students joined in.

"Albus," Severus hissed. "I told you we wanted a small ceremony."

"With only family and friends!" Hermione added.

The Headmaster smiled. "Please, let an old man have his way. I will arrange everything. You needn't do a thing. Just relax and enjoy these last days of freedom," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Severus!" Hermione said. "Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? Hex him? He can still fire me, you know," Severus said testily, scowling again.

"Great!"

"Great!" Severus mocked her, shooting daggers through his eyes at the Headmaster.

"I need to go."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she mocked, and he rolled his eyes.

"I need to go, too."

"Then go!"

"I will."

As one, they both turned and left the Great Hall in different directions, oblivious to the fact that their little banter had been witnessed by everyone else.

A little more than a week later, Hermione and Severus went down to the Three Broomsticks to pick up Hermione's parents who were supposed to arrive by Floo.

"Hermione dear!" Hermione's mother flung herself into her daughter's arms, hugging her closely. "My little baby! Are you really getting _married_?"

"Yes, mother. And I'm not little anymore," Hermione replied automatically. She was terribly nervous about this meeting.

"No, I suppose you are not," her mother said earnestly. Her gaze landed on Severus, and she said, "So, this is your, er, fiancé?"

Hermione nodded.

"Severus Snape, Mrs Granger," Severus said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, too. _Finally_," she added pointedly.

"We're sorry, Mrs Granger, but all of this didn't go as we planned. We would have loved to inform you sooner, but the circumstances—"

"Where's dad?" Hermione interrupted them, hoping to distract her mum from the topic of 'my daughter suddenly announces her impending marriage to her older professor.'

"Oh, he's coming any minute. He had a little problem with the luggage," he mum answered, looking around in the pub. Hermione was just glad that there weren't that many patrons, or the situation could have been embarrassing. Her mum had a fascination with wizarding items, and she didn't want to know what she would do once they were in Hogwarts. From what she knew of her mum, the paintings were up for some serious talks.

With a _whoosh!_ her dad landed on the stone floor, clutching a huge suitcase and a dress now covered in soot.

"Henry, now look what you've done! My dress is ruined! Now what am I going to wear at the wedding?"

"Let me," said Severus, taking out his wand. A quick spell later, the dress was as good as new, and Hermione's mother had clearly accepted Severus as her new son-in-law, even if he was only a few years younger than her. Hermione watched as her mum clasped a hand around Severus' arm and Severus led her out of the pub and up to the castle. She followed with her dad, every five minutes assuring him that Severus hadn't forced her to do anything, guiltily thinking that it was actually her fault that they were in this mess.

"So, do you think you're ready for tomorrow?" Severus asked, idly playing with the quill in his hands.

"Well, I don't have much choice," Hermione said, re-shelving the books she's borrowed a few days before and was now returning. "Do you think they'll expect us to stay there all the day?"

"Why, do you plan to sneak away? Severus asked. "Well, not without me; you can't leave me with those lunatics."

Hermione laughed. "I wasn't planning to, don't worry. But I hope to get away as soon as possible."

"Nice to see we agree on that."

Hermione nodded absently.

Severus grinned. "You know what they'll think when we two sneak off together, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"They'll think we are off shagging."

"What?!" Hermione's head was spinning. Of course she'd known that people would think they had sex – after all, they were getting married. But hearing her usually stuck-up professor say "shagging" was a bit much, even if she'd seen him from a different side these last days.

"Don't sound so shocked, Hermione," Severus said. "You can't be so naïve."

"I'm not. But it's weird to hear it out loud," she said. "People think we are having sex." She giggled, and shot a look at Severus, which made her laugh out loud. "You are blushing!"

"Am not."

"You are!"

"Well, it's embarrassing," he said, turning away from her.

"You say words like 'shagging' but think it's embarrassing? I don't get you, Severus," she sighed. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, you know."

"Shit!"

"What? I apologised!"

"No, I just realised… God, shit!"

"Severus? Even with my high intellect I cannot possibly understand what you're saying right now," Hermione said, re-shelving the last two books. She went over to his desk, shoved the papers aside and sat down.

"Hey, these were important," Severus protested.

"Don't try to deter me. What was that all about?"

"I just realised – we'll have to kiss tomorrow."

"Shit!"

"That's what I said."

"You are right," Hermione said, her mind working at top speed.

"I have been known to be right on occasion, yes," Severus said dryly.

"Don't joke, this is serious."

"Why? It will be just one short kiss," Severus said, sitting down in his chair.

"No, no, no," she said, looking down at him. "You don't understand. This will be a public kiss, with people watching."

"We'll be married by then, so it won't be inappropriate."

"God, are you really that dense? They will all be closely watching! So what if it's awkward? We're supposed to be in love. That usually includes kissing. No one will believe our story if it looks like an awkward first kiss."

Severus blanched, finally understanding the implications. Hermione could practically hear his brain working. "There's just one solution," he said finally, avoiding to look at her.

"Which one?"

"We can't let it look like it's our first kiss. We have to be familiar with one another – not just be comfortable being on one room, but it has to look like we kiss all the time when we're alone," he said, still not looking at her.

Then realisation dawned on her. "You mean we have to, er, practice."

"It seems like it."

"Well, okay then." She unconsciously licked her lips. Hermione's heart was speeding up from nervousness, and finally Severus raised his gaze and looked her in the eyes.

"This is highly embarrassing."

"I agree," she nodded. "Let's just get it over with."

He nodded. He sat up and leaned forward, bringing his head on one level with hers. Hermione, not sure what she should do with her hands, placed them on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She just hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing and told the little voice in the back of her head that was constantly screaming _"You're going to kiss a teacher!"_ to shut up.

Then she felt Severus' lips on hers. The kiss was short and dispassionate, they barely touched, and pulled away too quickly. Hermione was well aware that they wouldn't fool anyone like this.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Severus seemed to make up his mind.

"Oh, sod it all," he murmured and cupped Hermione's cheek. He pulled her closer, firmly kissing her.

Her heart leapt. Severus had one hand on her neck, his other arm sneaked around her waist. She hadn't even noticed how her own arms came around his neck, or when the kiss deepened. All she knew was that somehow his tongue had found its way into her mouth, and she enjoyed the kiss a lot.

They only parted when they heard the Headmaster, standing in the door, clear his throat, tactfully looking the other way.

Hermione blushed furiously, and stood up, nearly knocking over Severus' inkpot. Severus himself appeared to be calm, but Hermione could see in his eyes that he was embarrassed beyond reason – although she couldn't say if it was because of the kiss, or because they had been caught _in flagrante _by the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," Hermione greeted. "I, er, need to go."

"There, there, girl, no need to be embarrassed. This time tomorrow night you will be married," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

"Er, yes," she said. "But I still need to go. Goodnight, Headmaster. Severus." Hermione waited for the Headmaster to step aside and let her pass.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, seemingly very amused.

"Sleep well," Severus said, nodding.

Hermione left the dungeons and fell onto her bed, contemplating the kiss and her soon-to-be husband.

"So, Severus," Albus started, "it seems that you really like the girl."

"I am marrying her. I wouldn't do that if I didn't like her, would I?" Severus said, bringing his papers back into order.

"No, I don't think you would."

"Albus, did you want something specific, or did you only come to torture me?"

"Although that offer is tempting," Albus laughed, "I am here for a reason. Remus has asked me to get you."

"Get me?"

"For the stag party," the old man replied matter-of-factly.

"The what?" Severus spluttered. "I'm not going."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Albus said, in a voice that didn't allow protest.

"But I have work to do," Severus tried.

"A few minutes earlier, it didn't seem as if you were working," the Headmaster said mischievously, pulling Severus out of his chair. "Now come."

Severus rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, before shaking his head and, with a resigned expression, followed the Headmaster.

"Hermione!"

Persistent knocking woke Hermione from her light slumber, and she staggered to the door of her room, letting Ginny in.

"Were you asleep already?" Ginny asked. "You're still wearing your robes."

"I must have fallen asleep," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry about waking me up."

"Good, because we have sort of an emergency up in the dormitory, and since you are Head Girl…"

"Alright, I'm coming," Hermione said, yawning. "I'm awake."

"Good," Ginny said, leading her up to the girls' dormitories.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione blinked. Her mother, Professors McGonagall and Sprout, as well as Madam Pomfrey and some girls from her year were all sitting on pillows on the floor, he bowels of snacks and bottles of Butterbeer and stronger stuff scattered between them. Hermione half-turned to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Well, we figured since the men are having a stag party for Professor Snape, we can party a bit as well," she said.

"There's a stag party?" Hermione said, frowning.

"Oooh, she's jealous," Parvati chirped, and she and Padma broke out into laughter.

"I'm not," Hermione defended herself. "I just happen to know that Severus doesn't like parties. And neither do I."

"Well, dear, but you're not having a choice here," her mother said, pulling Hermione down to the pillows.

Hermione sighed and gave up her resistance. Maybe this would be fun. Someone handed her a bottle of Butterbeer and a bowl of popcorn. _Yes_, she decided. _Maybe it would be fun._

"So, let's start, ladies!" 

"Start what?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Lavender said, giggling.

Hermione blanched. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are, my dear. No way out." Her mother laughed, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mum, have you been drinking?"

"Only Minerva's terrific scotch," her mum answered, and Hermione shook her head. At least they wouldn't remember anything of this tomorrow.

"So, Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

She decided to play safe for now and said, "Truth."

Instantly, the girls and Madam Pomfrey stuck their heads together, discussing a question while her mother, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout talked about their marriages. She hadn't known that Professors Sprout and McGonagall were married.

"Hermione, when did you last kiss?" Parvati finally asked.

Hermione tried to fight the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks pink, and said, "My mum just gave me a kiss, I'm sure you remember." She smiled slyly, thinking _'I'm really picking up Severus' Slytherin traits'._

"No fair, Hermione," Ginny said. "You know exactly what we mean!" 

Hermione sighed. Of course she knew. "Alright, I will tell you. This evening, okay? When I was bringing back the books I'd borrowed."

"So Albus was right," McGonagall chimed in. "I met him on my way to the bathroom, and he was just bringing Severus down to the gates. He sent Severus ahead and told me he caught them snogging in Severus' office!"

The chorus of squeals and laughter echoed in Hermione's ears, and she knew that her head was as red as a ripe tomato.

Several rounds of "Truth or Dare" later, she began to relax. She had managed to avoid all the dangerous questions, and the evening was beginning to be funny. But then it was once again her turn, and she decided for 'Truth.'

The girls held a short conference, obviously torn between two questions, when Professor McGonagall joined the conversation, and Parvati turned to her with an evil smile on her face.

"So tell us, Hermione, when was your first time with Snape?"

Hermione drew in a breath. "I'm _not_ answering that!"

"But you have to!"

"I don't," she said firmly. "I will not talk about my sex life in front of my professors and my _mum_!"

"Spoilsport," Lavender murmured, and the others followed suit, each a disappointed expression on her face.

"So, you're not talking about your sex life with some of your professors, while it obviously involves another professor? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hermione," Ginny said. "I think you have to do a Dare instead."

Everyone instantly agreed, and Ginny grinned maliciously.

"I Dare you not to wear underwear tomorrow!"

Hermione groaned, but it was still better than talking about her – not existing – sex life.

"You're on."

They shook hands, and Hermione leaned back, thinking that the evening couldn't possibly get worse. Of course, that was before she had seen Professor McGonagall doing striptease while under the influence of too much scotch.

"We will Apparate to Grimmauld Place Number 12, Severus. And remember, you have to attend, so no Apparating somewhere else!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Albus."

Seconds later, Albus rang the bell, and then he was led into the kitchen of the dark house, hoping that everyone had forgotten the date or simply didn't show up. _No such luck_, he thought, when Remus Lupin came and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. Arthur Weasley had a red nose already, obviously he'd brought his self-brewed whiskey along. A number of Order members were sitting around the table, and he even spotted Mad-Eye Moody, sitting in the corner and quietly sipping his beer. Moody looked as uncomfortable as Severus felt, and he was sure that they'd both rather be somewhere else.

_'Kissing a student?'_ a voice in his head asked sweetly.

_No_, he silently replied. _And besides, she's my fiancée._

"Where have you been? You were gone ages, Albus," Arthur slurred.

"Well," Albus said, eyes twinkling, "I practically had to extract our Potions Master from the arms of a young lady…"

Severus sighed deeply as the men all cheered and hooted.

"Severus, old man, can't wait 'til tomorrow night, eh?" Kinsley asked, putting an arm around Severus' shoulders. Severus scowled at him as shook off the arm.

"It's none of your business what I do in my private chambers," he said.

"Ah, I understand," Kingsley grinned, "A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell, eh?"

Severus smiled humourlessly and sat down, pouring himself a glass of vodka. He needed something to survive this night. To his dismay, Kingsley sat down next to him, and started talking about his ex-girlfriends.

Severus closed his eyes for a second, and then downed his shot of vodka, instantly pouring himself another glass. Across the table, Arthur and Remus started talking about Muggle devices, arguing loudly over something called a 'fellytone.' He looked around and only just suppressed a whimper upon seeing a few men, trying to "compare sizes." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he toned out Kingsley's voice and downed his second glass of vodka, again refilling it within seconds.

His eyes fell upon Moody, who, in silent salute, raised his glass and then took a sip. Severus mirrored the gesture and thought he saw something akin to sympathy in the other man's eyes.

Kingsley's arm, that was once again slung around his shoulders, brought him back to reality.

It would be a long night…

End Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Prologue.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four – Wedding? (yes, finally…)

"It's amazing that you can't remember getting into bed last night, yet still know that I accepted not to wear anything underneath my dress due to your stupid dare," Hermione said, looking at Ginny's reflection in the mirror.

Ginny groaned. "Ah, don't remind me of last night. My head still hurts."

"You shouldn't have drunk all that blue stuff," Hermione said, helping Ginny to hold up her hair while the redhead was fixating it with golden clips. "And don't you wish you had an Anti-Hangover potion?" she added maliciously.

"Do you have one?" Ginny asked hopefully, freeing a few locks from the clips, letting them fall around her face.

"Yes, actually. The green vial on the dresser," Hermione said, taking out the dress.

"No, wait, Hermione. Let Parvati and Lavender do your make-up first," Ginny said, downing the Anti-Hangover Potion in one gulp.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't really know what to fix first: hair, make-up, or dress. As long as someone was there to tell her, she was fine.

"I'll tell them to get down to you, and then I have to change."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. She looked funny. Her hair was up in a very elegant bun, and she silently thanked Ginny for her skills. But apart from that, she still wore her fuzzy rabbit pyjamas. The white bunnies were hopping around on the green background, and Hermione smiled. She had been delighted when she'd bought that specific pyjama in her first year. She was glad that it seemed to grow with her, and always fit.

"Wow, Hermione!" Parvati said. The two

"Your hair is gorgeous," Lavender agreed, putting her make-up kit onto the table. The two Gryffindor girls were already wearing their dress robes.

Half an hour later, Hermione could finally put on her wedding dress, and once again Parvati and Lavender squealed.

"Oh my God, did you choose that all by yourself?"

Hermione nodded, fastening the bodice in the back. With the help of the two girls she finally managed to fasten the cape, too. Her mother, who had come in a few minutes ago, shooed the girls away and closed the door.

"Hermione, my little darling," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mum, I'm getting married!" Hermione said. "It's not as if I have a wasting disease and you won't see me ever again…"

"I know, but still… my little baby is growing up."

Hermione smiled. "Mum, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that. And your father and I love you, too, Hermione." Her mother took out a little black box and held it out to her. "This is my present for you on your special day. My mum gave them to me on my wedding day. It's an old tradition."

Hermione took the box and peered inside. On black velvet, two shiny pearl earrings and a pearl necklace shimmered in the sunlight. Hermione gasped. "They are beautiful."

"As are you, Hermione," her mother said, fastening the necklace. "It fits perfectly with your dress."

"Thank you, mum. Thank you so much."

"Hush, or I'm starting to cry now," her mum said, hugging her closely. "Now, are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, her heart beating unnaturally fast. She was getting married. She still couldn't really believe it.

Severus would never show it, but he was nervous. In fact, he would be shaking by now, if it wasn't for the reputation he had to uphold.

He looked around the Great Hall to distract himself. The House tables had been removed and replaced with smaller round tables, not unlike the ones used at the Yule Ball a few years ago. Everywhere were people, students mostly, but he also recognised Order members and other friends of his, as well as a few Ministry officials and a Daily Prophet reporter. He scowled at the reporter, but then let his gaze wander again. He spotted a table infested with lots of redheads and one unruly mob of black hair. '_Potter and the Weasley clan_,' he thought, scowling at the thought how they had treated Hermione after they had – forcibly – announced their engagement.

A bunch of Slytherins sat in the corner, obviously very bored and uninterested. Malfoy and company were conspicuously absent, and he could only hope that they simply didn't want to attend the wedding and didn't plan to sabotage the ceremony in any way. Severus was just glad that Lucius was in Azkaban – he didn't want to know what that fanatic would have said to Hermione. He wondered briefly where Narcissa was. It was unlike her to miss such an important social event (and he couldn't be mistaken – that was exactly what Albus had made out of the situation).

_'Ah, speak of the devil,'_ he thought as Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room. She came directly towards him, extending her pale hand, her expression unreadable.

Severus took her hand and bowed, kissing the pale flesh in perfect courtesy. Narcissa smiled thinly, and he returned the favour.

"Congratulations, Severus," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day you married."

He knew exactly what that meant. She thought he was too ugly and too despicable to find a wife at all. "Narcissa, I'm pleased that you could come," he said, smiling slightly. "I wasn't sure – what with Lucius in Azkaban and all," he added, thinking, _'payback's a bitch.'_

Narcissa's smile froze on her lips. "I wish you only the best, Severus, you and your… bride."

"Of course. I hope you enjoy yourself today," he said, hoping she would take the hint and leave already.

Narcissa nodded. "Excuse me, Severus. I need to see if I can find Draco."

Severus nodded, scowling at Narcissa's retreating back.

"She won't drop dead just by scowling at her," Remus said into his ear. "Believe me, I've tried…", the werewolf chuckled.

Severus, only now realising that he was being almost friendly with the werewolf, directed his scowl at the man. "Did you want something, Lupin? Or is this another round of 'Let's threaten the evil Potions Master so that he never breaks the poor girl's heart'? Because I've had enough of that."

Remus sighed. "Severus," he said. "I don't really like you, but we work together. I like Harry as much as if he were my godson, and I feel responsible for him. This extends to his friends as well. I wouldn't want to see Ron or Hermione hurt."

Severus suppressed the urge to snort. He'd seen the way Lupin took care of people – by changing right before them, without the restrains of the Wolfsbane Potion (or a set of good old chains), and just because he _forgot_.

"However," Remus continued, taking Severus by the arm, and started walking. "I respect Hermione's decision. If she wants to marry you, I can't very well forbid it, or try to sabotage it. And besides, Ginny just told me that they are ready. We'll be starting soon, you'd better come along."

Then he was being led up to the front, to wait for his bride.

Hermione was aware of every pair of eyes in the room looking at her as her father led her down the length of the Great Hall, stopping right before Severus. She made out the Weasleys at a table to her right, and wished that Harry and Ron had taken the news better. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile and winked. Forcing her breathing to stay calm, Hermione concentrated only on herself and the ceremony.

William Funkle, Severus' old friend, was standing next to Albus, presumably as Severus' Best Man. She hadn't known he'd be here. William caught her eye and smiled at her warmly. She felt better instantly.

Albus started the ceremony, that had been composed out of wizarding and Muggle customs, but she barely listened. Her hand, that was clasped firmly in Severus', felt tingly and warm.

_'Oh, God_,' she suddenly realised. '_I'm falling in love.'_

A week and a half ago, this would have been absurd. The thought alone would have made her laugh out loud. Falling in love – with Severus Snape!

But after ten days spent almost constantly in his presence she'd seen a side of him that made her realise that, deep down, he was just a normal human being. She'd started to forget the classroom Snape, and begun to see just Severus.

_'But still_,' she chided herself, '_I can't be falling in love. That's ridiculous.'_

She glanced at Severus, only to find him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he seemed to become aware of what he was doing. She could have sworn that he was blushing faintly when he averted his gaze to look at the Headmaster.

She mentally shrugged and turned to the Headmaster, forcing her concentration on what he was saying. After all, she wouldn't want to miss the point where she had to say yes.

She looked absolutely stunning.

Of course, at that Yule Ball a few years ago, he'd seen that she could be beautiful if she wanted to – but seeing her like this, in that beautiful dress, and all for him… it was mind-blowing.

Severus found his heart rate go up when her father placed her small hand in his, and he gripped it firmly, wanting to show her that he would always be there for her.

_'Merlin, what am I thinking?'_ he asked himself, appalled at his sudden need to protect her.

She shifted slightly, and he glanced over, studying her face. '_She isn't that beautiful,'_ he said to himself, trying to rationalise away all the feelings.

_'But-'_ a small voice started.

_'No. Shut up,'_ he told it furiously. '_Get a grip._'

_'Oh, God, she's watching me,'_ he realised suddenly, starting to feel a blush seep into his cheeks.

_'You were watching her first,'_ the traitorous voice said.

Severus stopped himself from shaking his head to clear it, and brought his attention back to the Headmaster, his mind spinning. Was he really falling for Hermione?

His respect surely hadn't suffered from the closer contact they'd had. He still thought she was more skilled in Potions – and supposedly every other subject she had if her other teachers were to be believed – than every other student. He felt the same urge to protect he as with every other student (_'Liar_,' the traitor voice said) and he cared for her as much as he cared for any of them.

He couldn't lie to himself, as good as he was at lying to others. So, yes, she was friends with Potter and Weasley. And yes, she made a funny face when she saw someone eat kippers, because she didn't like them. And yes, she sometimes started humming unconsciously when working on Arithmancy equations. But gods, he was falling in love.

Hermione's grip tightened slightly, and then he heard her clear voice, saying "Yes, I do" with astonishing ease. But he could feel her trembling a bit. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and brought his concentration back to the point. Seconds later, he heard himself echoing her words in a daze. Now it was her who squeezed his hand.

Albus held out the rings, and Severus took the smaller one, sliding it onto her ring finger.

Hermione knew that the next part was a wizarding custom – the moment she put the ring on Severus' finger, she was supposed to make a wish. Not wishing for money or anything trivial, but a wish concerning their marriage and their life together. Up until a few seconds ago, she'd been unsure what to wish for. She could hardly be selfish and wish for his love, but she couldn't completely disregard her own interests. She struggled to find something to wish for. But then she looked up and into Severus' eyes, and she knew what she'd wish for.

She took the ring offered by the Headmaster and slid it onto Severus' finger, thinking, _'Please, let us just be happy.'_

She looked back at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling more than ever. He nodded slightly, and smiling, he pronounced them husband and wife.

Hermione's heart was once again beating furiously. She knew what came next. Her first kiss as a married woman. And in public, too.

Severus turned towards her, and upon seeing her face, where – she was sure of that – all her mixed feelings and the apprehension of doing this in public were clearly visible, smiled slightly and cupped her face. Hermione simply closed her eyes and pretended they were back in his office, or somewhere more private, and tried to stop thinking altogether.

The kiss was… _sweet_, as she would describe it, a very respectable kiss. And it wasn't half as bad as she'd thought it would be. She liked it.

Then her mother let out a quiet sob and she blushed faintly.

A few minutes later, and after a few flicks with his wand, the Headmaster had transfigured the makeshift altar back into a table, and Hermione was seated next to her husband. Husband… the word was still a stranger to her mind, but she slowly started to get used to it.

End Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers. You really rock! I never thought I'd get so many reviews for such a silly fic. I know I'm really trying your patience, but I'll try and update as soon as possible (though the next chapter might take a while – I haven't even started yet.). So, a really heart-felt thank you to you all.

And second, I want to thank **Cindy Sunderhill**, who read this over and made many helpful suggestions. 

Chapter Five

"Do you think we can escape yet?" Severus murmured, leaning over. He cast a glance at the Headmaster, who was several feet away, chatting with Professor McGonagall and Hermione's mother. "Those three look as if they're up to something."

"I think this moment is perfect," Hermione whispered, grabbing the cape that she'd slung over the back of her chair. "Let's go as long as they're distracted."

Severus nodded and stood up. "Slowly now, until we're out of their peripheral vision; we don't want to attract their attention."

She nodded. "And as soon as we're out of sight, we run."

"That's the plan."

She walked with a natural speed as she followed Severus, as if she merely wanted to go to the ladies' room. She smiled at a few guests but steered clear of those she knew would want to talk to her.

They made good progress, and she could already see the doors, when-

"Hermione! Severus! Off to shag already?"

She turned, suppressing a sigh. Severus stopped and pressed his lips together.

Kingsley Shaklebolt was walking towards them, starting to make his lewd jokes again. She'd had to endure him all through the last hour until Albus had shooed him away.

"Kingsley," Severus said, scowling. "Kindly fuck off."

Hermione barely managed not to roll her eyes. Men were like children sometimes.

"Why, Severus, so eager? Maybe that cool exterior hides the beast that is your—"

"Kingsley Shaklebolt?" a new vice entered the conversation. It was William, and Hermione silently thanked the gods for sending him over.

"I don't believe we've been introduced properly," William said, smiling, and held out his hand. Soon, Kingsley was engaged in a conversation about Quidditch.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster had had enough time to block the entrance while they were preoccupied with Kingsley.

"Plan B?" Hermione muttered.

"We have a plan B?" Severus asked.

"No, I just made it up," she said. "Okay, here's the plan: we both try on our own to get out. I'll go and talk to Ginny, then wait until she wants to go to the loo. I'll pretend to go with her and then I'll make my escape," she whispered.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Good plan. I'll just stand in the corner and glare at people. At some point, everyone will be so intoxicated that they will forget all about me and I'll slip out," he said pensively. "Meet me in the dungeons?"

Hermione nodded and  made her way over to the Weasley table.

"Ginny!"

Ginny let out a squeal and hugged Hermione fiercely. "I can't believe you are really married!"

"Er, well. I am," Hermione said, not knowing what else to say. Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite Ginny, pointedly ignored her, while Mrs Weasley glared at them. Hermione smiled at the older woman. She's had a short conversation with her before the wedding, and although Mrs Weasley couldn't stand Severus, she's been supportive and nice. She'd been very angry with Harry and Ron for their behaviour.

"Oh dear, I have to go. Arthur is having his fifth glass of brandy. He'll do something embarrassing again if I don't stop him," Mrs Weasley said, standing up. Within seconds, she had crossed the room and started telling off her husband.

"So, do you have plans for your honeymoon?" Ginny asked eagerly.

A spluttering sound could be heard from across the table. Hermione turned around and stared at Harry and Ron angrily.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Well, you are married to Snape!" Ron yelled. "Why did you go and marry that sl-"

"Hey, you alright?" Bill's calm voice interrupted Ron's loud yelling, and he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, even though the question was directed against Hermione.

"Yes. Ron is being stupid, that's all," Ginny said, glaring at the brother in question.

"Why don't we talk about this – quietly," he added with a sideways glance at Ron.

"Fine," Ron said in a tone that clearly said that it was _not_ fine.

Harry, who hadn't said anything at all up to then, looked at Hermione reproachfully. "We can't understand why you would marry Snape! He's a bastard! He really is. He's not even remotely nice. He's mean and hateful. He tortures his students, he makes fun of everyone, and I bet he would run over a puppy just because it dared to look cute – not that 'cute' is in his vocabulary…"

"And he's never even been nice to you, Hermione!" Ron added in a calmer voice. "He made fun of how you look, and he calls you names. He insults your heritage, your parents, everything. He favours the Slytherins, and he goes as far as taking points from you because you know the answer when Malfoy doesn't!"

Hermione smiled sadly. What could she say? They were right. Severus was mean. He was not nice to his students, and he did favour the Slytherins. He'd insulted her so many times that she'd lost count. And she still loved him.

_Ooh, wait a second. I love him?_ she thought, frowning slightly. _Well, I guess it could be worse… after all, if you think about it – I'm in love with my husband. Not that unusual, is it?_

"Hermione?" Bill looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She blinked. "Er, sorry. I was just… remembering something."

"Well, why don't you tell us your side of the story?"

"There is no story. I love Severus. He is my husband because I want to spend my life with him. If you can't accept that, then I don't know what will happen to us – to our friendship. I have always tried to accept your girlfriends, even if I didn't like all of them. The only thing I can think of is a break. We need a break."

"What do you mean?" Ron frowned.

"I mean that we should take a break from out friendship, get a little distance between us. We can cool off and think things over. If you don't want to be friends with me after that, well…" she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to loose Harry and Ron as friends. They'd been through so much, and it seemed stupid to stop being friends because of something like her love life when they'd survived worse things.

"Well, that's a sensible thing to do," Bill said, grinning.

Right at that moment, she wanted to kick Bill and have him pick up his teeth from the ground. _How can he laugh and be happy when my two best friends will leave this wedding as temporary acquaintances?_

She felt like crying.

Severus could see that she was distressed. Something upset her gravely, and judging from the hateful looks the Weasley boy was sending him and the depressed expression of Potter, he figured that it had to do with those two. He scowled at them.

It was his fault that she was upset. He should have tried something to stop the wedding. If they hadn't married, she would still be friends with Weasley and Potter, and she'd be happy.

But deep down he knew he didn't want to change it. He wanted to be married to her. He wanted her.

"…and then we can see it. It should appear over her dress," he heard Draco Malfoy's voice to his left.

Draco and his cronies were huddled together in a corner of the Great Hall. That meant trouble. Sighing inwardly, he crept closer, careful to avoid being seen by the group.

"Are you sure that's the spell, Draco?" Pansy asked, looking doubtfully.

"Of course," Malfoy said indignantly.

"Fine, prove it!"

"_Vestimenta Visiblis!_" Malfoy whispered, pointing his wand discreetly at Hermione's back.

Severus knew the spell, of course. It was a harmless little spell used to humiliate friends – or in this case, enemies. It made the victim's underwear appear on their clothes for everyone to see.

And of course Severus knew he shouldn't be curious, but he couldn't help looking. But he saw – nothing. All he could see was her dress.

"Why doesn't it work?" Malfoy asked.

"I told you it's not a real spell!" Pansy said with a smug expression.

"Of course it is a real spell," Blaise Zabini retorted. "My brother used it on Katie Bell during the match against Hufflepuff last season, remember?"

"Malfoy, did you say it wrong?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, grabbing the spell book from Malfoy.

"I did not!" Malfoy huffed. "I'll have you know that my articulation is perfect!"

Malfoy's incantation and wand movement had been flawless, so –_she didn't even wear underwear! _

Snape sucked in a breath. Why didn't she wear anything underneath that dress?! No, he didn't want to think about that right now. It might get embarrassing…

He needed something to distract him from his wife's underwear-less body. Ah, Malfoy and his fanclub. He took a menacing position right behind the group and then cleared his throat. Satisfied, he noticed that Parkinson jumped and Bulstrode gave a surprised yelp, while Malfoy blanched even more and Zabini's eyes widened. Crabbe and Goyle didn't show a reaction, but that might have been because they were too busy paying attention to the wedding cake.

"So, you think you can go around hexing my _wife_ and get away with it?" he asked, glaring at them. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Mister Malfoy. I know what I've seen and heard, and there's no way you are going to talk your way out of a detention with Filch. All of you. Saturday afternoon."

"But sir!" Malfoy protested.

"It's Hogsmeade that weekend!" Parkinson screeched.

"Can't you give us detention another day?" Zabini tried, but to no avail.

"Saturday afternoon, three o'clock. Be punctual." Severus smiled a bit, knowing that it would make them squirm. He turned to go, but then stopped and looked at Malfoy.

"Oh, and Mister Malfoy, your incantation was indeed perfect. You didn't do anything wrong," he said. Roughly estimated, it would take them about ten seconds to figure out what that meant.

Grinning maliciously, he left for the doors. No one tried to stop him.

Right outside the doors he met Hermione, who came sneaking into the Entrance Hall from the direction of the toilets.

Instantly, Severus felt himself blush. Hermione gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything.

"I think we need to leave quickly. Ginny is talking about some designer robes she's seen in Diagon Alley last month, and she'll notice my absence when I don't huff and scoff every two minutes," Hermione said, taking off towards the dungeons.

Severus, trying not to think about her underwear – or lack thereof –, followed closely.

"Severus!"

Severus shook his head, gesturing for her to stay silent. But Hermione hadn't intended to say something. She only wished that the Headmaster would leave, thinking that they weren't in Severus' chambers.

"I know you are in there," the Headmaster's voice drifted through the door. "I promise you that you won't regret letting me in. I bring the first of your many gifts."

Hermione looked up. Presents? She hadn't even thought about getting something, but it was tradition, of course. _Great_, she thought. _Lots of stuff no one needs._

"I won't leave, you know."

With a resigned expression on his face, Severus stood up and opened the door. "We will not go back up there, or I swear I will hex Shaklebolt and use his balls as-"

"Yes, Severus," the Headmaster interrupted. "You needn't worry. This," he said, holding out a card, "is from the entire staff of Hogwarts, except, of course, you, because it is _for_ you. Enjoy it." With that, he turned around and left.

Suspiciously, Severus turned the card over in his hands. It was a simple white card, about the size of his palm, containing only one word written in golden letters: _Relax_.

Hermione came up behind him and eyed the card, equally suspicious. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "Must be one of Albus' little tricks."

"Let me see," she said, trying to take the card out of his hands. But the second they both touched the card, she felt a nauseating jerk behind her navel, and she lost her footing. It was only Severus' arm that kept her from falling.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Snape," a voice to her right said. "We've been expecting you."

Hermione shook her head to clear out the dizziness that always accompanied travelling by Portkey, and opened her eyes.

They were standing in a large sitting room, decorated in blue and silver, with a white leather couch dominating the lounging area. She counted four doors, seven windows and four men in ridiculous uniforms.

"Severus, where are we?"

"Madam, if I may?" one of the uniformed men said, holding out a silver platter. She fought the urge to laugh at this; he looked so sincere and earnest that she thought it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, she merely took the letter sitting on the platter and broke the seal.

_"My dear Severus and Hermione_," she read aloud. _"By now you will have arrived at the Relax Hotel – I hope you like it. As a wedding gift, the staff and I have booked you a four-day stay at the hotel since we were sure that neither of you would have wanted to go on a honeymoon in the middle of the week. Of course, this is a special occasion, and none of us is opposed to covering for your Potions classes, Severus, or to excuse your absence in class, Hermione. So, enjoy your stay, and stop scowling, Severus, Albus. PS: You have to try out the Jacuzzi."_

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked, of course not stopping to scowl.

"This is the Honeymoon Suite, sir," one of the uniformed men was saying. "It's been booked for four days, including breakfast on Friday morning and Portkey back to Hogwarts. You and your bride will find your luggage in the bedroom. If you have any more wishes, my name is Alfonse, and you can summon me by ringing this bell." Alfonse held up a tiny silver bell and set it on the table. "Dinner will be served shortly. Do you wish to dine in the dining hall, or shall we bring it upstairs?"

Hermione looked at Severus. She didn't really feel like going outside just yet. She still had to get used to being married.

"We'll eat here," Severus said firmly, and Hermione nodded.

"Very well," Alfonse said. He made a short gesture with his hand and the other three men left through a double-winged wooden door that obviously led out to the corridor. "Dinner will appear on this table," Alfonse said, pointing at a large mahogany table in the adjourning dining room. With that, he left them alone, staring at each other.

An uncomfortable silence spread.

Finally, Hermione opened the door leading to the large bedroom. The bed was _huge_. Hermione had the feeling that the entire seventh year Gryffindors could sleep inside of it without touching each other. Of course, that was slightly exaggerated, but it _was_ enormous. She gulped and felt herself blush. People thought she was having sex with Severus right now.

To distract herself, she opened the wardrobe and found several dresses she'd never seen before. "Severus?" she called.

"Yes?" he said from behind her.

"I don't know what these are, but they are not my dresses," Hermione said, pulling out a deep red, long-sleeved velvet dress with a high collar.

"Yes, they are. I bought them."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I owled Madam Malkin the day we came back from Diagon Alley. You hadn't bought anything else except that wedding dress, and you can't be my wife if you aren't properly dressed," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"Properly dressed?! So I was wearing old rags you would use for wiping dirt off your shoes before, or what? Who do you think you are? You can't just go and buy me new dresses! What if I don't want new dresses?" she yelled. "I happen to like my old ones!"

"Sorry, I didn't realise you'd be upset about this," Severus said, scowling again. "Next time I want to do you a favour, remind me not to."

She snorted. "Favour? Yeah, right."

"If you stop being childish we can go and have dinner," Severus said in the voice he usually reserved for the classroom.

"I'm not hungry, and I'm being childish if I want to," she said stubbornly. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go and take a bath!" Hermione barely resisted the urge to stamp her foot and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, do what you want!" she heard Severus' voice through the door. "I for my part will enjoy a quiet dinner without your constant babbling!" Seconds later, the bedroom door slammed shut behind him.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, before undressing and lowering herself into the hot water.

At some point, the day had started to get worse and worse, until the big explosion happened and they reached the bottom of it all. Now she only had to find a way to make things right again.

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six Family

**It All Started With A Kiss** Chapter Six – Family

'You must be joking!' Hermione stared at her husband, shaking her head. 'That's just… tell me you're joking,' she almost pleaded, forgetting for a moment that she was still supposedly angry at him. For a moment, a scene from their first evening as a married couple popped back into her mind, reminding her that they had now reached a sort of truce.

vvvvvvvv

Hermione sighed as she watched the water swirl down the drain. With a last gurgling sound, the bathtub was empty.

She had made up her mind and decided to give in, just this once. She didn't want her marriage to start out with a honeymoon of arguments. Walking into the bedroom, she towelled her still-wet hair.

She opened the wardrobe and the fancy red velvet dress caught her eye once more. She had to admit that it really was an extraordinary garment. "Might as well wear one of those," she muttered. She donned the dress and decided to put on a bit of make-up again.

A bit apprehensive, Hermione finally opened the door that led back to the main area of the suite. Severus was not in the sitting room. _Perhaps still in the dining room_, she thought. _I haven't been in the bathroom longer than twenty minutes_. Hesitantly, she walked over to the adjourning room.

Severus had taken off his outer robe and had loosened the collar of his black jacket. Hermione could see the white collar of the shirt he was wearing underneath. She had often wondered how he could stand wearing so many layers of clothing, even in warmer weather. But then again, he had chosen the chilly dungeons as his home, and he was rarely seen out of them.

Severus ignored her. She knew that he knew she was there, but he didn't acknowledge her presence in any way. _But he calls _me_ 'childish'…_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I wanted to apologise for overreacting," she started, although she was still a bit miffed that he had bought all these dresses behind her back. But of course she wasn't going to tell him that. "I still have to get used to the idea that we are now married."

Severus looked up at this, and for the first time he registered that she was wearing one of the new dresses. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table, pulling out the chair for his wife.

"You look… nice," he said finally, and Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling that he had originally intended to say something else. Only she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"The dresses are really pretty," Hermione replied, hoping she wasn't blushing.

For the rest of the meal they were silent, both not wanting to jeopardise the newly formed peace with one off-hand comment or a stupid remark.

vvvvvvvv

But now, now Severus wanted her to… she couldn't even think it. It was just... unthinkable.

She wasn't ready. Not now, and not in a million years. Of course she knew they'd have to, eventually, but every single particle in her body was screaming _not now!_

'I can't!'

'Hermione.' Severus' voice was steady, but Hermione could hear that dangerous impatient streak of his, the almost exasperated tone he only used in the classroom when he was close to making Neville wet himself.

She bit her lip. 'Do I really have to? I mean, isn't it enough if you just…' She trailed off as she caught his gaze. He didn't look happy.

vvvvvvvv

Severus sighed. 'I know this isn't easy, for either of us, and I could think of thousands of things I'd rather do, but it's part of being married, I'm afraid. We can't turn our back on that part of life.'

Hermione's shoulders sagged, and she slowly nodded. 'I know. And it's not that I don't want to per se, but… it's so soon.'

He held out his hand, and her eyes widened.

'Now?!'

He nodded. 'The sooner we do it, the sooner it's over. It's been two days already.' He cringed inwardly as he spoke the words. He really didn't want to do it, but if he showed his fear now, Hermione would never agree and they'd never get it over.

Hermione took a deep breath before she allowed him to grasp her hand. 'Just lie back… and think of Switzerland,' she murmured. 1

Confused, he turned his head towards her. 'Pardon?'

'Oh, nothing. Let's do it.'

He nodded, and before either of them could think of another excuse to back out, he tightened his grip on her hand, pulled her closer and Apparated them to his parents' estate in North England.

vvvvvvvv

'This is it?' She couldn't see much more than a lot of trees and a dark shadow behind them that she supposed to be the house.

'Yes,' Severus replied curtly, reluctantly starting towards the shadow.

'This is where you grew up?'

'Yes.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at his annoyed tone, knowing that he wouldn't see her. Severus was looking straight ahead, and for the first time ever she didn't have to remind him to walk a bit slower so that she didn't have to almost run to catch up with him. He was practically slouching.

'You wanted me to come, so be nice and entertain me,' she said, only half joking. She really hadn't wanted to come. Neither had he, she suspected. Not that he'd tell her – in two days time she'd learned almost nothing about the man she was married to. And she had to pretend to know him, so that was still something of a problem.

Severus sighed again, the second time that hour, and pointed to a nearby tree. 'I fell out of that tree when I was five. I broke my leg and both my arms. My brother said I flew like a cow.'

Hermione couldn't help it – she giggled. 'You climbed trees?'

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. 'Of course I did. What's so funny?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Nothing, really. It's just surprising. I always pictured you with your head over a cauldron all the time, even as a small child.'

Severus pressed his lips together, and then he actually laughed. 'Well, I only was climbing that tree because it was a new moon and I wanted to get some mistletoe.'

Hermione grinned. 'Did you sneak out of the house to do that, and when your mum discovered you with your injuries, she was furious?'

Severus nodded. 'She hexed me so that the mediwitch needed half the night to heal the bones.'

'Tell me more.'

'Hmm,' said Severus pensively, slowly turning to look at the surroundings. Then he pointed to another tree. 'My sister and I once told my brother that trees were alive, but he didn't believe us. We stole my father's wand and made the tree look vaguely human, look, you can still see it.'

Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so that she could look at the tree from his vantage point. Indeed, the tree had an oddly shaped stem that was shadowed in the right placed to look like two close together standing legs, and there were two low branches, resembling arms.

'We brought him here, and told him this was the king of all trees. Then I activated a recording charm and "the tree" started giving orders.' Severus grinned. 'We made him do the most ridiculous things. It took him years to find out that we were behind it.'

Hermione laughed. 'Sounds like fun.' She sighed. 'I don't have any siblings. My mum was pregnant with a girl when I was four, and we were all very excited about the new baby, but then something went wrong. The baby was stillborn.'

'I… I'm sorry,' Severus said quietly.

Hermione smiled thankfully. 'I know it's probably stupid to mourn someone who didn't even have the chance to start living, but--'

'No, Hermione! Mourning is never stupid. That child was there, it grew and developed, and I'm sure your mother and father loved it wholly. The loss probably still hurts them. It's important to let go, yes, but that doesn't mean to forget. Mourn for the sister you didn't have.'

He sounded so serious, so inviting, that Hermione impulsively and took advantage of the fact that they were standing fairly close. She simply reached out and hugged her husband, burying her face in his coat. 'It's just that I see my mum every year around the time the baby died, and she looks so sad. I don't ever want to be that sad.'

Her heart missed a beat when Severus put his arms around her and hugged her back.

vvvvvvvv

'I don't ever want to be that sad,' Hermione murmured against his chest, and he couldn't help closing his eyes for a moment. _And you'll never be_, he promised her in his thoughts.

Carefully, he raised his arms and encircled Hermione's small body. He didn't quite trust himself – he might say something stupid, something to make her realise how much he wanted her.

Hermione sniffed, wiping her face with one hand. She didn't make a move to pull away, so Severus stayed where he was, with his arms around her.

'Now I've gone and ruined our visit,' Hermione said, getting back the control over her emotions.

He raised an eyebrow. 'I was under the impression that this visit was damned from the start, with two of us not wanting to go.'

Hermione smiled at that. 'There you might be right.'

They were silent for a moment, and just as Severus wanted to start telling another story about the pond behind the house and the boat of tree leaves that didn't even hold up magically, there was a sound behind them -- the snapping of a twig under heavy feet.

They jumped apart, both of them drawing their wands. Severus was aware that a real attacker would have had no problems killing them those last ten minutes, and he mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down, even on his parents' protected grounds.

'Severus, old boy! Still throwing hexes first and asking questions later, I see. And look who you've brought us today. Friend of yours?'

For a moment, he could only stare. Then Hermione nudged him inconspicuously in the side, and he hastily put away his wand and straightened his coat.

'Nestor,' he nodded.

Hermione nudged him again, this time a bit more obvious.

'Don't you want to introduce us?' his brother finally asked, when he still didn't react. Nestor looked so much like their father, and Severus was too stunned to react, his memory bringing back all the reasons why he'd left home gladly when the time came to go to Hogwarts.

'Of course,' Severus said, resigned. 'Nestor, my oldest brother,' he said to Hermione.

Nestor held out his hand, and Hermione shook it.

He put his hand on her back, and said, 'And this is Hermione. My wife.'

vvvvvvvv

Hermione felt Severus' hand on her back, and although she knew he did it only for his brothers sake, the possessive gesture didn't feel wrong.

Nestor Snape (she'd made a note to ask Severus about the name later, or to look it up in her big encyclopaedia) looked very much like his younger brother, but still very different. His hair was just as black, but it was shimmering gently. It was much longer, reaching up to the middle of Nestor's back when it was pulled into a ponytail as it was now. His eyes were a shade lighter than Severus', not quite as deep, although she was sure he would manage to scowl just as well.

Hermione could see how his eyes widened a little bit at the word "wife", but Nestor had his reaction under control. After the blink of an eye she couldn't detect the faintest bit of surprise any more; all emotions had just left his face. Hermione thought that if all Snapes could put on this blank mask, then she'd be the only one smiling by the time they had tea.

'Welcome to the family,' Nestor said, expressionless.

Severus' arm slipped around her shoulders, and she managed a halfway sincere smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit afraid of his family's reaction.

'Let's go inside,' Nestor finally said, leading the way.

Severus slowed down once again to whisper in her ear, 'Just relax.'

She could have sworn that his lips brushed her temple in the tiniest of kisses.

vvvvvvvv

The house itself was just like Severus remembered it. He couldn't imagine that it would ever change. It wasn't a fancy manor house like the Malfoys', but it wasn't small, either. In fact, it was several smaller buildings, grouped around one bigger house, all interlinked through corridors and – invisible at first – tunnels.

'Mother is waiting in the blue room. She was upset because you obviously weren't coming, but then the Apparition alarm went off.' Nestor grinned. 'Took you quite long to walk up to the house… I wonder why,' he said, almost leering at them.

Severus only stared at his brother, not deigning that with a response.

They stepped up to the front door, and it opened from the inside. Severus knew that it would most likely be one of the house-elves opening up but, to his surprise, it was his mother herself.

'Nestor, I see you found Severus. And…?' She looked at Hermione, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

'Mother, may I introduce your to Severus' wife, Hermione,' Nestor said, clearly enjoying his role despite Severus' murderous glare.

'Wife?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Hermione said, raising her chin a little.

Severus didn't think the gesture was a conscious one, but he felt a spark of pride nonetheless. She was holding up remarkably well for someone who had just met the imperious Madam Snape.

His mother was tall. Not as tall as he or his brother, but taller than Hermione. She wasn't beautiful, or even attractive -- he thought that probably no one in the Snape family could even be called pretty -- but her presence never went unnoticed.

'Well, then let's go inside, and you can introduce your bride to the rest of the family.' She turned on her heel and went back inside, followed by Nestor.

Hermione playfully hit him in the side, glaring. 'The rest of the family? I thought it was just going to be your parents!'

Severus briefly wondered why he was allowing such behaviour in a student, but he had to admit to himself that he didn't see Hermione as a student any more. How could he? He was married to her, and quite possibly in love with her.

'Today is October 1st. I only remembered when we met Nestor,' he said, almost apologetically. 'The whole family meets annually on October 1st – you can expect all my siblings, plus their spouses and offspring. Maybe the odd aunt or weird cousin will be there, too.' He sighed again. 'We shouldn't have come.'

'Well, we can't stand around outside the whole day. Into the lion's den.' She frowned. 'Or serpent's lair.'

vvvvvvvv

Hermione's head was spinning. She had met so many people in the last two hours that she was afraid she'd only be able to recall the most important names. Who would've thought that the Snape family was so extensive?

'All right?'

Hermione looked up, a little startled when she realised that someone was talking to her, but relaxed as she recognised Severus. 'There are so many of them,' she said, sighing. 'My head hurts.'

Severus chuckled. 'Well, try living with some of them…'

She gave him a sympathetic smile as he sat down next to her. Severus looked tired, and she could relate to that. She felt as if she could sleep for hours. Most of the Snapes were quite demanding. She remembered the youngest daughter of Severus' sister and her insistence to know all about Muggles.

'But what _is_ a dentist?' the girl had asked again and again.

'I told you, Phyllia, it is a Muggle doctor who specialises in dental care. They heal teeth!' Hermione had huffed and tried to get away from the girl by leaving the room, but the girl had followed.

'Okay, but _why_ does a dentist care for teeth?'

At this point, Hermione had fled to this rather secluded spot in the corner, where she could hide behind the curtains if need be.

'My mother asked us to spend the night,' Severus said after a few minutes of silence. 'She says she'd like the chance to talk to us in private once everyone else is gone by noon tomorrow.'

Hermione nodded, trying to hide a yawn. 'I don't mind as long as the bed is warm and comfy.'

Severus grimaced. 'We have my old room. Come on, I think it's safe for us to retire now.'

He stood up and pulled Hermione with him. She was almost asleep on her feet now, so she didn't even register the various looks they got as they left the family in the main house and left for one of the side buildings.

Severus old room was small and very Spartan. Hermione thought that it looked almost deserted.

'I haven't been here since my teenage days,' Severus said quietly. He had stopped in the doorway and was now staring at his old room. 'I've always returned to Hogwarts after family events.'

'It's strange being back, eh? I always need a few days to get used to my old room at my parents' house,' Hermione said quietly, letting her gaze travel over the room.

Severus didn't reply, just stepped into the room and closed the door.

Hermione turned and looked at the bed. It was small, a single bed, and she swallowed hard.

'I think I can transfigure it into something bigger,' Severus said from behind her. 'You can go to the bathroom first. It's down the hallway, last door on the left.'

Hermione nodded and left for the bathroom. She was a little apprehensive. They hadn't slept in the same bed before -- Severus had slept on the sofa in their hotel room -- and she wasn't sure what to think of that.

Looking at herself in the mirror now, she realised she didn't have her nightclothes with her. Waving her wand, she transfigured her robes into a simple white nightgown with long sleeves.

'Hermione!'

Hermione flinched, and turned around. 'Anita,' she nodded. Anita was Phyllia's mother, and at least as annoying.

'Don't tell me you'll be wearing _that_!' she exclaimed, pointing to Hermione's newly transfigured nightgown.

'What?' Hermione looked down. The nightgown was perfect. Not too open, and definitely not indecent. 'What's wrong with it?'

Anita rolled her eyes. 'You're practically on your honeymoon and wear something even my grandma wouldn't touch until she hit the magical hundred!'

'I don't know what you mean.' Of course Hermione knew where Anita's problem lay, but she had intended for the nightgown to be unappealing.

'Piffle! Severus probably hadn't had any in years, but even his libido is going to be squashed by that thing!' Anita waved her wand, and seconds later, the white nightgown had several see-through elements woven into the fabric, which had been transformed to silk instead of cotton. The sleeves were flowing and transparent, as was a large part of the back of the gown. Hermione was showing a lot more cleavage than she had wanted.

'_Now_ you look good!'

'But--' Hermione's protest was cut off by Anita's sly grin.

'Don't forget your silencing charms, dear; I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night because someone couldn't control their passion…' She wagged her eyebrows and disappeared into one of the other rooms.

Sighing, Hermione tried to undo Anita's changed, but found that she couldn't. 'What the… Oh, those sneaky Slytherins!' Apparently, Anita had made her changes permanent. She had no other chance than to wear this flimsy (?) gown, or wear nothing at all (_not an option_, she told herself dryly).

'Is that you, Hermione?' Severus had his back to the door, finishing the transformation of the bed. It was bigger now, about twice the size it had been when she'd left. Unfortunately, the room was so small that there was not much room for anything else now that the bed was enlarged.

Severus turned around. 'Did you find the--' He broke off when he saw her standing in the doorway.

Fidgeting self-consciously, Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'I met your sister Anita outside. She didn't like my nightgown, so she changed it to this.'

vvvvvvvv

He was going to kill Anita. Or thank her. Or both.

'I… You look…' He couldn't find any words. She looked stunning to his eyes. Her hair was as unruly as ever, but it couldn't hide the beauty of her. The flowing material of the nightgown was hugging her figure, and although she was a bit on the thin side, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful wife.

With a start he realised he was staring at her, so he quickly averted his eyes. He had to get out of this room, or he'd just grab her and --

'I'll be in the bathroom.' He practically fled the room.

vvvvvvvv

Hermione was confused. She out her wand on the nightstand and thought about her husband's strange behaviour.

First Severus stared at her with this strange look on his face, then he almost ran out of the room. _I'll never understand that man,_ she thought, shaking her head. She lifted the covers and got into the bed, sliding up until she was lying next to the wall.

She was nervous, although she didn't want to admit it. What did she have to be nervous about anyway? Sharing a bed with her husband?

She laughed at that thought, but it sounded hollow even in her own ears, so she snapped her mouth shut. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Hermione was still staring at the ceiling when Severus returned a few minutes later. A short glance from underneath her eyelashes confirmed that even his nightclothes were black. _As if he'd ever wear something of a different colour! _

Severus waved his wand to extinguish all the lights, and Hermione could hear him putting his wand beside hers. Then his side of the bed dipped as he got in.

Hermione didn't move, and neither did Severus. The silence that followed was uncomfortable, and she felt more than childish, lying there, not moving out of fear of touching her husband. Consciously, Hermione relaxed her muscles and turned to her side, making herself comfortable.

'Goodnight,' she said, once she'd found the best position to sleep in. Tucking her hand underneath her cheek, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

'Goodnight,' came Severus' hesitant reply after a few moments of silence, and Hermione couldn't help but think that he had been holding his breath all the time.

Minutes later, exhaustion won over, and Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter Six

1 Avid fanfiction readers might have noticed the slight change to the "lie back and think of England" phrase. Yes, that was a homage to Hayseed's fic with the title "Just lie back and think of Switzerland", which is truly hilarious and should be read by all of you. Shoo!

Also, I thought it would be appropriate to have someone called "Nestor" welcome Severus and Hermione in the Snapes' home, because:

NESTOR m Greek Mythology

"homecoming" (Greek). In Homer's 'Iliad' this was the name of the king of Pylos, famous for his great wisdom and longevity. Info taken from

And finally: I'm am so sorry about the long wait! I spent three weeks in hospital in November, and just couldn't get around to it. (grumblesI even failed NaNoWriMo because of that!) I now have three weeks of catching up to do for university, and I have no idea when chapter seven will be out. However, I will certainly NOT abandon the story.

sera

PS: I tried another symbol for scene breaks, seeing as the old one just disappears here on fanfictionnet. However, that didn't workeither, so not it's vvvvvvvvv.I hope this time, they'll stay where they are supposed to be and don't muck up the story. I'll go back and re-upload the other chapters to make them more readable.


End file.
